Feigned Innocence
by xXx-Midnight.-.Magic-xXx
Summary: They survived. They barely won their freedom but why is it so hard to grasp the thought of it? How was it that Jigsaw had been proclaimed dead and yet they were caught up in a trial of traps? Post Saw V
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

________________________________________________________________________

Pain shot through her nervous system as soon as the whirring blade of metal touched her delicate skin. The instant the blade made the slightest laceration, her mind went into overdrive to try and convince her to pull her arm out of the contraption. She was more than willing to oblige but her line of vision fell upon the timer. Only a couple more minutes were left and if she wanted to live then she would have to sacrifice her hand. Being a pin cushion full of nails was not enticing and so with that last thought to quell her doubts, she slammed her hand into the machine.

A scream ripped from her throat as the pain she felt earlier became nothing compared to the torment she was suffering now. The once whirring noise of the gears in the contraption was now added with the sound of skin, muscles, and bones being torn against their will. She grasped onto the glass box with her right hand as her left became nothing more than mush. Her vision blurred rapidly but she was still able to see the blood that splattered across the glass in the machine. It could have been more blood for the beaker if the blades were not so messy to spew the metallic liquid everywhere.

The subject of time hit her brain very faintly but she was unable to pull herself mentally to look at the clock. Instead she was focusing on just standing. The blood she was forced to provide was literally being ripped from her at a horridly fast pace. Her grip upon the glass box with her right hand tightened but soon the strength started to whittle down to nothing. She noticed her body was starting to become weak and her balance rapidly became uncoordinated. Falling down was starting to look like a possibility and it was then that her hazel orbs locked upon the glass jar of a deep crimson liquid. It was at eight pints of blood but the female felt as if she had no more to give. Her body quivered as she tried her best to stay up and groans were constantly slipping from her throat.

It was then that her right hand was pressed against the glass of the machine. Her blurred peripheral vision caught the motion of another hand upon hers. If she was not a victim to such pain then she would have smiled at the person next to her. Whether he performed the motion out of his own blind pain or to try and keep her going escaped her mind. She was done. Her face was ghostly pale and her feet were unable to hold her weight any longer. A small groan was the finished product of her last stance as she finally fell to the floor. It was a matter of seconds before she was joined on the ground with her fellow survivor.

She half wished for her pain to just be wiped away with nails piercing every part of her body. Her half-closed eyes peered upon the other, who was lying not too far from her own position. It was the noise that followed that allowed her eyelids to flutter back into full reality. The door nearby that marked their freedom had opened. A new rush of emotion raced through her as the only thought that entered her scarred mind was:

_We made it_.

All of her being seemed to move with the essence of those words providing her energy. Brit crawled over to her companion, through the last trap, wincing as her arm reminded her of the previous trial she had experienced. She leaned over his left side, turning her pale face upon his own, trying to get her message across.

"We won, we did it," she croaked, a very small sense of excitement ran through her voice. "We survived."

It took her mind a few moments to register the next action as her hues fell upon the mutilated arm. She stared at the raised appendage in disgust and horror. Not only was the arm cut literally in half but the burn that was previously present made the wound fairly worse in appearance. It was no sooner raised than dropped down with a flop beside its owner. Brit looked at the male's face as his facial expression was contorted with pain. She had a feeling he wouldn't make it if he was not presented to a doctor soon but she knew she would die as well. The blood loss would be too great for her to handle.

As Mallick's eye lids drooped over his orbs, Brit decided it was time to try and save herself. After all, someone had to live to tell the tale. She began her slow and painful journey to the open door. Her arm was bleeding profusely and her vision blurred with every movement. She wanted to give a sob at the pitiful state she had been reduced to but her will remained strong. They had made it and she was so close to tasting freedom and yet she could tell she probably wouldn't enjoy it for long. Sharp pains filled her internal organs as breathing became limited. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she too would pass out.

A metal object presented itself to her and she weakly grabbed it with her right hand, noticing the lack of grip upon its handle. It was then that she and the object worked as one. Every time her dead weight of a body moved, she forced her right to shoot out to the next couple of inches. This allowed her to move her being until she reached the spot that the metal object touched. This motion continued for a while until Brit was within the confines of the next room. She cursed under her breath for being so weak as she struggled to remain conscious.

Then a sound pierced her line of hearing as she made an attempt to move. Her own action came to a painful halt as she listened for any extra signs of movement. Perhaps she was hearing things in her delusional state or perhaps it was the one who kidnapped her to begin with. A sudden fear shot through her mind and her heart beats became louder, more painful. What if her freedom was indeed short lived and the person would now claim her life? The female gave a look of determination as she noticed the desk she was near. Either the blood loss gave her will too much strength or happened to feed her stupidity was beyond her.

Brit brought her right arm up so that the hook-like object fell upon the wood with a dull clunking noise. The sound of a gun being cocked didn't fully register in the female's mind but the voice that followed did. She couldn't quite make out the words but it was enough for her to accept the fact that the man was not her kidnapper. Her hazed orbs peered at his own as she murmured inaudible words but allowed her voice to become stronger.

"We won, we worked together," she seemed to mumble every couple of seconds.

Her right hand gripped at the top of her left arm, trying to numb the pain down but she knew it was a hopeless battle. Blood was still being drained from her damaged body but she was still conscious. That was until her eyelids grew extremely heavy with death not too far off. Brit groaned before sliding forward, falling into bittersweet oblivion.

:

I'm only posting this for my pleasure but feel free to read and review if you want. This is obviously post Saw V and I may decide to write more on the subject but I'm kind of a fleeting author. I think of some ideas but then they die so who knows, there may be another chapter or not. You never know. Thanks for taking the time to read this though.

Like I said before, this is written for my own viewing pleasure but I'm willing to share.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so now I'm officially hooked onto my own story thanks to some of my friends and their manipulative abilities in making me continue the story. I would also like to thank the people who contributed to the hits I received on this fanfiction; you guys really make my day. I'm not obsessed about reviews but hits are good enough for me. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it and now I shall contribute a second chapter to my fanfic.

XDxIxVxIxDxExRx

Darkness. Sweet and pure darkness engulfed her from the troubles of the world she currently occupied albeit for a temporary amount of time. This feeling could pass on for one who experienced a deep sleep with no worries but the idea was too unrealistic. It was not long before this moment of freedom was ruined by the strong scent of sterilizers. The once unconscious and half-dead female awoke upon an unfamiliar hospital bed.

Her pupils were uncovered by their eyelids only to be shut again. The amount of white hues was too strong for her orbs to adjust all at once. A slight grimace made itself apparent upon her pale face. She turned her head slightly and noticed the cool air brush against her sweaty forehead, black bangs sticking to her skin like tape. Her breathing was irregular but sufficient to supply her lungs with the needed air. The scent of the hospital room she was currently confined in made her nose scrunch up in disgust.

A second attempt was made to open her eyes and this time success was granted as her pupils dilated to the immaculate ceiling and glowing yellow lights. She blinked a couple of times for her vision to retain its previous clarity before looking around her atmosphere. A plain blanket covered her body from her stomach to her toes. Brit could tell she still had the clothes, except her suit jacket, on from earlier but there was a very visible change. Her left arm was covered in a thick white cast. She winced as the motion of events from her traumatic experience filtered into her mind once more.

Upon laying her orbs upon the white material encircling her left arm, she had the sudden urge to remove it and scratch the wound until the itch was fulfilled. A small sigh escaped her lips as she realized it would be nigh impossible to actually accomplish the need to scratch. Her eyes then search for anything else that might have been new to her and so now her hues landed upon a tray that was next to her. There were drops of blood on the silver object along with a couple bags of A positive blood. She gave a small groan as the images of her previous torment washed through her mind once more. She and Mallick's screams seemed to echo within the confines of her mind as blood gushed from the newly torn wounds.

This utterance attracted the attention of a nurse that seemed to be invisibly nearby. Brit gave no heed to the other as the brown-haired female rushed towards the hospital bed with a check board in hand. The nurse would have set the clip board down had it not been for Brit waving her off.

"I'm fine, thank you," Brit muttered as she gave a fake grin to help further her point.

"That's good to hear but I have to check off some important numbers first. But I have to say, you are one lucky woman. Surviving that amount of blood loss was absolutely a miracle. Oh and I should tell you that once you become well, a detective wants to speak with you but I suggest you get some more rest," the nurse replied with a genuine grin, which began to piss the businesswoman off.

"Who wants to see me?" questioned Brit before realizing that she would get no answer since the nurse had left the room after scribbling some characters down on the clip board.

Her mind wandered slightly as to who may want to see her but she drew blanks. Mallick was more than likely dead from the context clues of the nurse who probably refused to mention him because he was more than likely deceased. A bitter sigh escaped her throat as she recalled the events once more. Perhaps it was better that he died since she did confess the reason why she was one of the five victims and most likely the reason why they were the victims. It had all started with a fire and her greed.

The female sank within the softness of her pillows as she allowed her painful memory to pass through. Guilt sank through her skin as if through osmosis and she had realized how she abused her power as one of the most successful real-estate agents around the general area. So in a way, Brit was actually helped to see how conceded she truly was and though it would most likely be a year's worth of suffering, at least her eyes would be open for the first time in a long time. In a way Jigsaw helped her to realize her wrongdoings but she couldn't help but hate the way he displayed them for her. She didn't need a series of traps to set her on track but mentally, Brit knew that method was the fastest for her rehabilitation. Her mind then went on to think of when she first started her abuse of power.

It all started with the construction of the now burned-down building. She had turned down the lot with the thought that it would be a failure but all she had to do was wait a couple of years before the values went up in that certain area. A colorful amount of curses had gone through her head when she had been lectured by her boss about her lack of foresight. Brit concluded that it was at that point she had placed a plan to burn the building down. She was the one that bribed a drug dealer to sell some heroin to some unfortunate soul in hopes of setting the architecture on fire.

Her eyes widened at the thoughts she used to hold and how stupid her jealousy was. It really was idiotic to burn down the building, especially when she knew eight people resided in it. Brit began to realize how absolutely appalling the whole thing was.

"Shit," she cursed as it was all she could do to try and comfort herself but it did nothing to alleviate the guilt.

Her bright blue orbs drifted lazily around the room as she removed the blanket that covered her being. It was easy to place the fabric elsewhere but the movement itself drove her left arm crazy with the itching sensation from earlier. Brit bit her lip to try and focus on something else. The situation spiraled down hill as she kept going back to the moment of her downfall and how the Jigsaw killer actually helped her.

_How the hell can you thank him when he kidnapped you and put you through a series of murderous traps?!_

This thought echoed mercilessly through her skull as she staged a mental battle. A growl passed through her throat but resulted in a wince. Her body was still battered and recovering. The businesswoman narrowed her eyes upon the door as she wanted out of her room. Being in here reminded her of a demented mental ward where she was forced to think about her wrongdoings. She was alone and vulnerable.

_What if he came back?_

Fear shot through her nervous system as her bright hues widened at the thought. Suddenly, her movements became frenetic and twitchy and a terrified expression replaced her once passive look. She gripped the metal bar that outlined her hospital bed with her right hand. Now she was looking for an object that might be used for an act of defense. Her racing mind found only empty bags and the cast that encircled her wounded arm. The female noticed a beeping sound beside her and realized it was the machine that gave off her heart beat. There were sporadic rises and drastic falls that outlined the green line.

Brit was allowing her mind too much freedom and now she was in a state of terror, nearing shock due to her still recovering body. She shot up, giving a cry of sheer pain at the sudden movement her body had rejected. The grip on the bar grew tighter as the skin that covered her bare knuckles glowed white with bone.

_I have to get out of here._

The female used her bare legs to pull herself towards the end of the slim hospital bed. It was quick and effortless at first but when it came time to throw them off the side, a gasp escaped from the woman's lips. Dizziness set into her head for a second and Brit found herself shaking her head to rid herself of the unwanted feeling. She set her right arm down upon the bed and made a quick motion to stand up. It all happened so fast.

Her hand aided her to stand upon her feet but she found that her six inch heels were still upon them. She immediately lost balance as her body was standing upright. The lightheadedness instantly returning and causing her to blank out for what seemed like minutes. Brit stumbled around and found herself trying to grab at anything that might help to stand her up straight. It turned out to be a failed attempt as her left hand grabbed at the tray with the empty bags, throwing it down to the ground with a clamorous bang. The sound was enough throw her completely off balance as she thought about how the kidnapper might have entered her hospital room.

Her left leg shot out from beneath her and her back ended up becoming parallel to the ground as gravity did its job. A sickening thud was the next sound that came as Brit hit the floor, the back of her head hitting it almost simultaneously. This was more than enough to knock her out once more as the rush of blue invaded that last sense of her vision.

XDxIxVxIxDxExRx

Author's Note: Alright so this concludes the second chapter. I was really thinking hard of what the background behind Brit may have been but I decided to right a brief background about it. I'm also having my Beta check and see if the story is catchy enough to catch your interest but trust me, it will get better as it goes.


End file.
